gleethenewrockstarsfffandomcom-20200213-history
Aly Grayson
Alysha Grayson, better known by her nickname Aly, is an upcoming recurring character in Mord Sith's Chipped Cup's fan fiction, Glee: The New Rockstars. Aly is described as the imminent Queen Bee at McKinley High school, and although she's achieved the title of HBIC, deep down she has a big heart, she's just really insecure and tries to compensate. Aly is a member of the Cheerios, vying for the title of Captain, and is almost always seen with her right-hand girl, Embry Lockwood. Aly was created by wiki member JamesonOTP and is portrayed by American recording artist and star of the Disney Channel show Good Luck Charlie, Bridgit Mendler. Background Aly is one of the most popular girls at McKinley, a Cheerio, somewhat of a bully, a bitch with a heart deep down, but it's rare for her to show it. She loves music and when she sees Mr. Schue's flyer, she decides she will give Glee Club a chance. The only problem is, she is worried about her reputation. After all, she's almost Queen Bee status and she is trying to earn the title of Cheerios' Captain. Aly gives into peer pressure, but she is just trying to fit in and stay popular. She's truly insecure and even struggles with bulimia, which is her dirty little secret. See, she comes from a family where all the women are plus-sized, especially her mother and aunts. She seems to be the lone exception, which puts a lot of pressure on her, as well as filling her with dread, worry, and insecurity. Her parents are going through a divorce because Aly's father cheated on her mother because he was "no longer in love with her." He then decided to leave her for his much younger and prettier girlfriend. Aly contributes a lot of the blame to her mother's size, due to her increasing weight, but she feels a deep resentment toward her father for not being able to see past that after nearly twenty years together. Aly loves her mother dearly, in spite of her size, but can't apply that toward herself. Her other dirty little secret is her awakening bisexuality, which is still very much a secret from everyone. It's all a perfect storm that could destroy or break her. Thank goodness for Glee Club and its merry band of misfits, they might be the only that can help her survive the pressures of high school. Biography Season 1 Personality Aly is a multi-faceted person; she's not easy to define when it comes to her personality. She's not really a fake per se, but she does do a lot of compensating for what she feels are weaknesses. The Aly that most of McKinley knows is a tough, mean girl with a cut-throat mentality. She is almost at Queen Bee status and will do anything to get there, causing her to be label HBIC. Aly uses this title to her advantage, hiding behind it, often leading people to thinkng she is a bitch and calling her names like "spoiled little rich girl." The truth is, however, that Aly is really nothing like that, despite the lengths she goes to to try to perpetuate that image. The things that people say about her hurt because she takes everything to heart. She cries easily, but tries to hide it with verbal assualts or yelling, only to run off someplace secret and cry. She is desperate to stay thin and pretty because her mom and aunts are really overweight, so she's been bulimic for a while. She is really insecure about a lot of things: her brown eyes, her figure, her parent's divorce, and her intelligence. Aly is fiercely dedicated and protective of those she holds near and dear: her mom, her little brother, and her best friend, Embry. Aly is only a year older than Danny and as such, they've been close growing up. Danny isn't very masculine and he tends to be physically weak, so Aly feels she has to protect him and watch over him. She tends to be over protective from time-to-time, much to his dismay. She will go "all Lima Heights" on someone for picking on her brother, even going as far as getting physical with guys if she has to. Sexuality Aly has always thought of herself as straight until recently. More and more, she is finding herself attracted to other girls as well as guys and has just recently came to the realization that she is bisexual. It's not something she is open about because her younger brother, Danny, is gay and was met with a lot of bullying and criticism when he came out. Though she is trying to hide it, much like her bulimia, it's gonna have to come out sooner or later. Relationships Songs Season 1 Solos Solos In Duets Solos In Group Numbers Category:Female Character Category:New Directions Member